Embodiments of the invention relate to improvements and simplifications in the design of a time domain switched ring/disk resonant gyroscope (TDSRRG).
Gyroscopes are types of sensors used to detect rotation or rotation rate. For such sensors, there is generally a strong correlation between cost, size, weight, power, and performance; specifically, low cost, size, weight, and power generally implies low performance.
There exists a need for a system to lower costs and improve performance of gyroscopes.